The Image Analysis Shared Resource serves as the centralized facility for imaging and visualization. Established in 1989, the facility has grown into a model for consolidated laboratory imaging resources. The goal of the resource is to provide the scientists at the FHCRC with a comprehensive array of image acquisition, analysis and display technologies and the expertise necessary to exploit those technologies to answer vital biomedical questions. In addition, the resources provides computer imaging, analysis and graphic design services to help facilitate the production of graphics and information for scientific publications, meetings, lectures and poster presentations.